A Master Plan of Troubleful Among Other Things
by Ditter
Summary: Kiba decides to team up with Konohamaru and Kankurou and now Lee to get a certain troublesome couple together. What will become of this humorous team and our shikatema couple?
1. Cupid Day and Speaking Turkey

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else in this fanfic unless otherwise stated. Never mind, can't own stuff until I'm 18…

* * *

The academy was boring, just like any other day. Shikamaru was asleep at the teacher's desk… again, and the class was going insane… again. Shikamaru was the new teacher at the academy since there were too many students now and it needed to be separated into two classes.

Unfortunately for Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi were gone today. He could always find someone to hang out with but he didn't particularly fancy talking to claw kid, hook hand, or mini Lee.

A paper airplane flew at Shikamaru's head, successfully waking him. Yawning he picked his head up from his desk and looked around the room.

_ I don't feel like teaching… troublesome. _"Alright kids, let's go outside so you can run around and do kid stuff. Like troublesome kids. And stuff. So yeah leave me alone."

The kids all calm down a bit as they run at the door causing them to trample some of the smaller kids. It takes a while for all of them to get outside and in sight of the playground, Konohamaru being the last one out.

As Konohamaru is walking outside he stops in the doorway, staring down the street. _What are they doing here? Aren't they three day's away at a Shinobi's pace? _Seeing people from Suna walking down a Konoha street is not very common, in fact it is very rare even though the two villages are allies. _Isn't that the girl Shikamaru fought in the Chuunin exams? He's also told us about her saving him on the Sasuke retrieval mission… _

With a shrug Konohamaru is about to walk away when he gets a brilliant idea. Taking a long look at Shikamaru and then at Temari he's found what to do with his day… _Today could certainly be interesting… hehe. Now who to recruit? _

* * *

A little ways away in his own home Kiba awakens after a long rest from his most recent mission. After bumping his head on the headboard and muttering a string of curses he looks tiredly around his room. Across the room stands a television set on a small round table with drawers. Clothes are piled around the room seemingly not able to make it to his closet. On one wall hangs a calendar. Making his way over to it, he has an in depth conversation within himself.

_ What is today's theme? It could be pirates… No wait, I did that one on Wednesday. What about a princess theme?! No wait… that would reveal my greatest secret. What day is today? August 14th? OMG IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY!" _

"Today's theme is Valentine's Day! I call being Cupid!" Of course, knowing Kiba this was shouted to the world through his window. His much abused window of misery and woe. Pulling on his ninja garments he heads to the door with his, very unhealthy, breakfast in hand and starts walking down the street to the training grounds.

_ Who should I target first? Neji would kill me, Naruto would be, well, Naruto, And Lee is too youthful for my help with the ladies. Hmmm, Shikamaru should be my target! Who should he be with? ………………………………………… _after much silence in his overly used but not very accurate brain he comes up with a seemingly perfect match. _Ino!_

Finding no faults in Shikamaru, although many of us can think of some, Kiba decides upon his unfortunate target. And thus, this hero's journey is about to begin. And crash. And eventually burn. Although not too eventually. Soon enough.

_ First in my plan I shall… find Ino and tell her to love Shikamaru! Absolutely flawless! _Running down the street to tell her the news he spots Chouji and stops. _I better get Chouji in on this too, he is after all Shikamaru's best friend. _

* * *

Looking back on the past hour or so Kiba decides that he needs to find Shikamaru another girl. Preferably a troublesome one to spite Shikamaru for going to so much trouble for him.

_**Flashback**_

After running up to Chouji and telling him about his master plan to get Ino and Shikamaru together a frown crosses Chouji's face.

"Kiba slow down! I didn't hear a word you just said! Wait, did you learn a foreign language?"

"Glad you noticed Chouji! I speak turkey now! Anyway I was telling you about this plan… (insert Kiba's master plan explained above here)."

After the complicated overview of the plan, Chouji had an even more dismayed look on his face. Even though he was puzzled by Kiba's surprisingly wide vocabulary (above the expected second grade level) he decided to get right to the point. "You can't go try to pair up Ino and Shikamaru! They're not the same type! They only get along without a major fight when Mars and Jupiter are aligned! How dare you even think of putting them together! Ino is a brilliant smile in a sea of frowning and angry faces! Wait, faces don't grow well in the sea… And"

As Chouji continues his crazy rant, Kiba does some thinking. And of course being him he has to blurt it out at the nearest possible time. "Yeah yeah, great Chouji." An evil smirk crosses his face, "I know that the real reason you are opposed to my carefully spontaneous coupling is because you like Ino! Admit it!"

"Shut up Kiba! You're going to spread unnecessary rumors! And of course since they are rumors they have very rumor-like qualities! Such as being very rumorful!"

"Whatever, I have unlocked the truth!" Kiba then skips away down the wide streets of Konoha for a replacement konoichi to pair the ever unfortunate Shikamaru with.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

I suppose it's time to tackle the mysterious reason for the appearance of the sand siblings…

_**Flashback**_

Temari walks into the house she shares with her brothers, obviously very agitated. She was about to beat to a pulp the next person who decided they were brave enough to so much as talk to her. And the only one that would talk to an infuriated Temari was… lucky Kankurou!

As soon as Kankurou spots Temari he HAS to poke fun at her. "Guess what Temari, we're going on a trip. AND you get to see your boyfriend!"

"He is not my boyfriend! He's too young and lazy and totally trouble-," cutting off the word she gasps and covers her mouth, "ful," she finished lamely.

At this a not very concealed smirk crosses Kankurou's face, "If you deny you like Shikamaru then how come you knew who I was talking about without a name?"

Temari who WAS completely oblivious to this slip NOW was not. A look of terror crossed her face when she realized this. Kankurou just laughed and started leaving the room when he remembered what else he was supposed to say, "Oh yeah, in case you didn't pick up on it because of your embarrassment, the trip is to Konoha. Since Gaara has important missions to go on elsewhere it'll be just be you and me!" Hugging his overly violent, fan carrying, tactical sister he laughs and quickly backs away.

"Why are we going to Konoha?" Temari for once was not being violent toward Kankurou, if only to gain information from him.

"We're strengthening the alliance between Suna and Konoha! We get to be diplomatic and stuff! I wonder if Konoha has different age restrictions for sake…"

_**End Flashback**_

And thus, the sand siblings minus Gaara set out for Konoha and end up walking down the street just in time for August 14th.

* * *

Oh and, see if you can figure this out:

Sand siblings-Gaara+(Kiba+Konohamaru)+geek squad squared-(the coefficient if Akamaru-a conveniently placed door) a whole lot of trouble+ a very amusing fanfic

I would very much appreciate reviews and/or suggestions. I will incorporate any characters people want in this fic so feel free to ask. I will also consider couples other than shikatema which this will evolve into. Flame anything except the couples and see you next update! _Ja ne! _


	2. Consisting of Dolls and Youthful Notes

This is chapter two! Thanks for all the reviews, I'll answer them at the bottom of the screen. Disclaimer: I can wish all I want, but I do not own Naruto… or anything else.

* * *

Kiba, continuing his walk of destiny and courage down the streets of Konoha, stumbles upon the group of children outside for their recess. Rather unpleasantly too. 

"Stupid kid! That's a kunai not a lollipop! Get that out of your mouth! Don't give it back, I don't enjoy having slobber on my weapons!" shouted Kiba to the child clinging on his leg. Apparently he had forgotten that this was his favorite hobby as a child also.

A blur with a helmet and a cape came flying at him while he was distracted. Down he goes. And down. Keep going. Ok, that's good. Successfully yanking the kid off of him, he growled. About to walk away he realized who this child was. A quick turn around confirmed his suspicion, it was indeed the fabled trouble maker of Konoha, Konohamaru.

"Hey dog boy, don't walk away from me! Punk, get back here!" These yells could be heard on the other side of Konoha. Being this loud, it also caught the attention of Temari and Kankurou.

"Before everyone comes to see what's going on, want to be my apprentice? I can teach you the ways of a true ninja…" Kiba sounded very convincing, one must admit. Konohamaru thought so too and tilted his head to the side.

"What's in it for me?" _Curse this kid! Always needs an incentive! Oh well, it would be worth it to have a master like him on my team. _Of course, the answer is easy enough.

"Well, today you get to be my cupid helper! We need to find someone to pair with Shikamaru though. Someone really troublesome." Konohamaru just nodded his head. The discussion was over because of a large crowd of people, including the two sand siblings, who had come to see what Konohamaru's yells were all about.

* * *

Lee was at the training grounds with Gai sensei, Tenten, and Neji when he realized that he was missing something. "OMG GAI SENSEI! I FORGOT MY YOUTHFUL ENCYCLOPEDIA OF YOUTHFUL KNOWLEDGE THAT WE ALL KNOW I MUST CARRY AT ALL TIMES!" A panic stricken Lee is not a good Lee. 

Gai sensei at this point was almost at the verge of tears due to his pupil's terrible circumstances. "All right Lee, go! Run like the wind on a windy morning full of youthfulness!" At this Gai sensei was thanked and a frantic Lee took of running at his breakneck pace. Hope he doesn't run into anything.

This run did not last long however, for Lee soon spotted Sakura in a group of people surrounding Kiba and Konohamaru. "The beautiful cherry blossom that is Sakura is out and about! How are you on this fine and sunny day?" Lee shouted cheerfully over to her.

Sakura, hearing Lee call her name, turned around to face him. "Hey Lee! We're just seeing what all the commotion is about. Apparently Konohamaru decided to scream. We're not sure if it's because he felt like it, or if Kiba did something to him."

Lee bounded over to Sakura to help solve this case. Unfortunately for Lee the case did not require youthful green beasts. Lee was innocently trying to see through the crowd when a ninja slightly older than himself inquired to him, "Aren't you that guy who Gaara saved?" Lee, not knowing who said this, looked around until he came face to face, actually face to hood and face paint, with none other than Kankurou of Suna.

"Indeed I am! What brings you to Suna? You must be awfully youthful to have saved Kiba!" When Kiba heard his name he pushed through the crowd to meet the two of them.

"Hey Kankurou! What does bring you here? Long time no see!" A huge grin spread across Kiba's face as he acknowledged the one who had once saved him.

"Me? I'm here because of the alliance. We're strengthening it so we're making friends with shinobi from Konoha." Kankurou wasn't that great at explaining things. Hence his many near death experiences with Temari when he has blurted something out that could be mistaken as offensive without explanation.

"Cool we can hang out!" Lee and Kiba both said this simultaneously with the exception of a few 'youths' at the end of Lee's. Of course by that time Kiba had forgotten all about Konohamaru, so was rather surprised when the boy sharply pushed him from behind.

"You have to take me with you to hang out too! I'm your apprentice now!" Konohamaru waited for an answer with a pout clear on his face.

Sighs were heard throughout the trio. "Fine then." Kiba answered while walking away to talk to his friends. _This could be a long day. Guess we'll have to include Konohamaru in anything that we do…_

* * *

Hiding in the bushes, the quartet of awesome were awaiting their unlucky prey. Poor Shikamaru and Temari. How did this happen? Well… 

_**Flashback**_

Kiba, Kankurou, Lee, and Konohamaru were all in a restaurant talking and sipping drinks. It seemed that nobody had an answer to what they should plan today. That is, until Kiba remembered his original plans.

"We have to get Shikamaru together with some troublesome girl in order for me to properly be Cupid!" At this all eyes were drawn to Kiba, "I mean it's flawless! We'll have something to do and Shikamaru will have a girl!" After several agreeing nods it was decided, plan get Shikamaru together with a girl was official. _Just how and with who?_

"I say we get him together with Temari!" This was of course Konohamaru who had ever so carefully observed the two of them earlier. Some more agreeing and all they had left to do was create a plan.

Kankurou, full of his brilliant ideas, was the one who contributed next. "We can set a doll house in the middle of the street and wait for them to come by. Then they'll stop and think 'what is this' and start playing together nicely!"

Silence. Then Konohamaru spoke up, "Just because you like dolls doesn't mean that they will stop in the middle of the street and start playing with them too." _I guess I'm the mastermind of the plot._ Konohamaru thought, thinking through the advantages.

Lee, however, had an idea that might work, "Let's set them up with false notes from the other and have them meet somewhere! Then they can youthfully gaze into each other's eyes and have no clue what's going on!" _Well, the note part was good. I don't know about the youthful part though…_ Kiba thought.

_**End Flashback**_

So eventually it was agreed upon to send fake notes to get the couple safely (unlike SOME people's ideas) to a specific restaurant. And that is how our group, yet to name themselves, ended up hiding in the bushes waiting for the two targeted shinobi.

* * *

Now to answer some of the reviews. Thanks everyone! And of course if there's anything you want to see, just suggest it! 

Flames of Wrath: Yes it did turn out well! Thanks for the combined planning of chapter one's plot! Anonymous reviews are enabled now…

Xenoka: I'll try a bit harder to keep the tense the same, although no promises. I might bring Gaara in later.

Kelseyrianne: I don't think I'll put any originals in. Sasuke is away in this one, sorry. I think that Neji/Tenten, Naruto/Hinata, and Chouji/Ino are quite do-able though.

Almostinsane: I'm not sure if that will work but once I get used to the fic I might try something like that


	3. SCARY ToD and Invisible Socks

Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else in this fanfic, if I did shikatema would be official and Kiba, Kankurou, Lee, and Konohamaru would be a team!

In the time that transpired before Shikamaru and Temari passed by their bush of secrecy some things were decided. Two ideas came up that all the members agreed on. The first being that they needed to name themselves, the second being that they needed a plan B… and C… and any other letter that does not come in between K and M. They didn't get much past that before Shikamaru walked lazily past their bush.

Like dogs on a hunt (and I'm sure Kiba enjoyed this), they followed him to the restaurant. In order to stay quiet and maintain secrecy they had come up with a series of hand signals to aid them. Not very practiced hand signals.

As Shikamaru entered the restaurant, Kiba, Konohamaru, Kankurou, and Lee all waited outside. They couldn't risk going in right after him without some suspicion being raised. Instead, when Shikamaru was led to a table to wait, the four found a spot outside a window near him. Shikamaru didn't know who he was waiting for due to the fact that both notes were signed 'anonymous'. He did have his suspicions though. Could he perhaps have a fangirl?

Outside a serious discussion was taking place.

"Now you can go to the bathroom Kankurou," Kiba told him. A surprised 'what?' was heard next to him. "Remember, you signaled to me during the pursuit that you needed to go."

Kankurou shook his head. "I signaled to you that we needed to hurry up or we'd lose him. Plus, that was after you signaled about how there was a bear sneaking up on us."

"I say we stop bickering and improve our hand signals later!" Konohamaru sounded angry. Angry is not a good quality for Konohamaru.

As the four settled for their wait outside the window, Lee spoke up, "Now's a great time to name our group! We should all contribute a word or two and combine them!"

This sounded like a reasonable idea. No extreme harm could come this way. This method agreed on, Lee started with his word.

"Ooh ooh I know! SUPER!" A bit too enthusiastic.

"Crazy." Konohamaru's suggestion of course.

"Awesome, because that's what I am!" Kiba's.

"Rox your sox!" Kankurou's.

"Team of…" Lee started but then faltered. _What should our team be of? It should be something fitting for everyone… _"Darkness?"

This suggestion was surprisingly unlike Lee. Darkness? _Are we really that evil and secretive? _Everyone had their doubts.

Kankurou had a suitable alternative, "Delight! We can be the team of delight!"

Well, nobody was quite opposed to it. It was settled then and there, they were officially the Super Crazy Awesome Rox Your Sox Team of Delight. Soon, however, another problem was discovered.

"That's a bit long… who would ever enlist the help of a group called the Super Crazy Awesome Rox Your Sox Team of Delight? We need an abbreviation… or acronym." Kiba thought for a moment, "We're SCARY ToD!"

"One problem 'mentor', you forgot sox is in it," Kiba glared at Konohamaru.

"Well, S would ruin it. Our team has invisible socks. We do not need an S if our socks are invisible!" Kiba solved the problem just in time because Temari was seen walking into the restaurant as soon as Kiba stopped talking.

They watched her confer with the waitress, their mouths moving but no words being heard from outside. They desperately wished one of them could read lips. She was then led to a table, the one NEXT to Shikamaru's. What does one expect when the person you are to meet is not specified in the note?

"I suppose we are to go in after them and make sure they get together and have a meal? It needs to be subtle though," everyone agreed with Lee and eventually walked up to the door, entering. However, they forgot that the restaurant was picked because it was specifically for couples.

As they walked in, the same waitress that had seated Temari came up and asked where their dates were. Of course this was the time when everyone remembered you needed to be a couple.

Thinking quickly, Lee pulled Kiba towards him and answered with a big, toothy smile, "This is my date! Is he not the fairest ninja in the land?"

Konohamaru caught on too and did the same thing just using Kankurou instead. Obviously Kankurou didn't catch on because he yelled "What!? I'm not you're date you little br----," He was then elbowed sharply in the ribs. It must have triggered something because he suddenly understood, "I mean brrrr, this place sure is freezing!"

The waitress gave them all an odd look, led them to a table near the area of Shikamaru's and Temari's, and gave them menus. When she left SCARY ToD all sighed with relief, now they only had to get Temari and Shikamaru to have their meal together. Using their hand signals again, they decided on a plan. Of course, nothing went as planned…

Lee stood between their two tables whistling innocently while Kiba stood behind him ready to act his part of the plan. Kankurou and Konohamaru were the much needed backup. This random assembly of people they knew drew their attention, especially when Lee was violently shoved and toppled down onto the floor. He was writhing in what could possibly be described as agony.

Lee screamed like a little girl pleading for help from Shikamaru and Temari. Kiba, meanwhile, was playing the antagonist and shouting insults like unyouthful and not so green beast. The plan was originally to get them both to work together to fend off Kiba. Unfortunately neither of them cared that Lee was on the ground being 'hurt' and Kiba had gone bad boy on him. In fact they were watching this display… with great amusement.

Seeing that this was not going to work, Kankurou and Konohamaru decided to carry on a new plan by winging it. Kankurou stood up and walked to Temari. He pulled her out of her seat and started steering her towards Shikamaru. She didn't realize what he was doing until she stood in front of Shikamaru and a struggle occurred between the siblings. It was then that Shikamaru decided to get up and help.

He could stand Lee getting beat up, but for a reason unknown to him, couldn't tolerate seeing Temari get dragged around against her will. It was that precise moment that Temari fell (after some help from Kankurou). Shikamaru, however lazy he was, was at least enough of a gentleman to catch her.

Before SCARY ToD could do anything more, the manager of the restaurant came over. He, quote, 'greatly regret that I must throw you out, but you four have been a disruption to the rest of our customers'. And so, with that they were once again watching from the other side of the glass.

Watching the two shinobi talk and get along was reward enough though. The conversation seemed to be going well enough, with the occasional laugh from Temari or a smirk from Shikamaru.

Thus our favorite group of clueless ninja decided that this mission was a success. However they wouldn't leave it at that. Oh no, not at all! A second plan was being thought up as the unsuspecting Shikamaru and Temari were happily talking. A plan that involved a motivation for Shikamaru and perhaps a rather dangerous plan for SCARY ToD if Temari was not caught off guard.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Starting in a few chapters I'll be asking for challenges so look for that! Reviewers-

Xenoka: Hinata would be good… Kiba probably likes her anyway. Kankurou does love his dolls!

Kelseyrianne: Sorry, I was feeling overly youthful when I wrote that. Lol that review made me laugh so much!

Xmidnightdreamzx: Thanks for the vote of confidence! Kiba is soooo much fun to write!

Flames of Wrath: I already talked to you about your review That was a great conversation…

See you all next chapter! I'll actually have a lot more Shikamaru/Temari dialog and appearance next chapter. Keep reading!


	4. Mall Security Cops and IT the Bear

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, IT the bear or the event, Security Cops, or anything else that is in this fic…

The next day a meeting was scheduled. When SCARY ToD had all arrived the members picked their parts in the plan. They hoped for a bit better results than last time. Then again with this fool proof plan, better results were inevitable. The group hurriedly departed in order to commence the second plan.

The exact time that Temari was scheduled to come back to the housing set aside for them, SCARY ToD minus Lee was set up there. Lee on the other hand was waiting outside the housing for his signal. Confident that their ninja stealth and skills could not be matched, their plan began…

* * *

The completely unaware Temari was walking into the housing provided for them by Tsunade, thinking to herself of the activities the day before. She had just come back from grocery shopping. _Kankurou told me to be back home at exactly 2:00pm sharp. Wonder why he sounded so urgent… Oh well, it's not the first thing he's been paranoid about. Like that time when the Security Cop told him to stand up and sit somewhere else at the mall, he's never been the same since…_

As she entered the house all the lights were off. "Hmmm, that's odd… maybe he's not here ye—AHHRRGGG!" She screamed as Kankurou, Kiba, and Konohamaru jumped out from behind the furniture, caught her, and started to bind and gag her. She struggled but eventually gave up as she saw she could not elude capture.

When Lee gave the signal she was dragged out of the house and the three began to carry her to a nearby forest. When they arrived breathing hard they began stage two of their plan, get Shikamaru to come and save her. Kankurou hurried off to tell Shikamaru the news of the 'kidnapped Temari'.

This left the other two to explain to Lee why Temari was kidnapped. "Kiba! Why does Temari get a nap and we do not? I do not understand! I need my youth sleep!"

Kiba sighed and shook his head in amazement. "She was kidnapped, it means we took her against her will, not she gets a nap."

* * *

Meanwhile Kankurou was scouting Shikamaru out. He was found in one of his favorite cloud-watching spots lazily lying in the grass. As Kankurou approached he opened one eye. "How did you get in here? This is property of the Nara clan."

Kankurou just tilted his head far to the right and then forward, eventually setting it straight again. Shikamaru just looked at him confused, "What's wrong with your neck? Did you break it?"

"Are you sure you're a genius?! How could you not know the international sign for magic! I was going to tell you something about Temari but I guess I'm not now!" Kankurou sounded genuinely agitated.

"Wait what about Temari?" A sly smile spread across Kankurou's face as he turned around to face the genius.

"Oh, nothing much. She was just kidnapped by some wild gang and who knows what they plan to do with her. I just hope she's not injured or killed, that would be rather unfortunate."

Shikamaru sprang up and demanded to know all the details. "She was taken to that one forest, you know the one with all that green stuff."

Before Kankurou even finished his sentence, Shikamaru had set off at a pace very unlike him. _Boy, this kid must really like Temari. Although I have no clue why, she's such a pain in the derriere… sometimes literally. _

Kankurou chased him all the way to the forest of green stuff, panting hard the entire way. As they reached the edge Shikamaru asked which way the kidnappers went. Kankurou shrugged. _To tell the truth I have no idea. They went deep into the forest… Oh well, Shikamaru's supposed to be a good tracker. _

As the two set off to find Temari and the 'attackers', Kankurou began to have serious doubts about their plans. _Why am I helping to get Shikamaru and Temari together anyway? I mean, I'm supposed to be chasing guys away from her. I'm supposed to play the role of a protective brother…_ Glaring at Shikamaru from the corner of his eye he resolved to keep him from Temari at all costs. Shikamaru was now in danger, protective brother mode is a very dangerous mode indeed.

Casually Kankurou put his foot out in front of Shikamaru while he was walking. Shikamaru, seeing this, easily traversed it. "Was I not supposed to notice that? Wait…" Shikamaru stopped walking, "Are you trying to hurt me?"

Being the genius that he is, Shikamaru caught on. Now for the big question: Was it fast enough? Answer: No. Shikamaru went down as Kankurou attacked with his fists. _Wait, what am I doing trying to punch him when I have mad ninja skills? _

Poor Shikamaru was so confused. _What the heck did I do? Why this troublesome behavior all of a sudden?_

And then, in the midst of all the dodging and fighting, Lee dropped down from the forest canopy. The two ninja fighting could agree on something at least. _Wow does he blend in with all that green… _"Stop you two! I will not allow you to waste your youth fighting each other when you have a common goal."

Now Shikamaru was, if possible, even more confused. _What goal could I, the laziest ninja the world has ever seen, possibly have? _"What kind of ploy is this? I thought Temari was in trouble."

"Exactly!" Lee had good reason to be so enthusiastic. Despite Shikamaru's brilliance sometimes it took him way too long to figure things like this out. "That's why you're here! Temari was kidnapped and you're going to help get her back!"

Something about the way Lee said that made Shikamaru suspicious. Oh well, he shrugged it off. "I guess we have to track her then."

* * *

Lee, Kankurou, and Shikamaru had been searching for Temari for half an hour when IT happened. Yes, IT. Lee had forgotten where the kidnapped Temari resided in the forest so she was not being found easily. Anyway, onto IT.

Technically, IT was a bear. Despite this everyone likes to call not only the bear IT, but also the event with the bear. It was now that the misinterpreted hand signs were needed instead of when IT was safely in the forest. Oh the irony!

IT was attacking the unlucky group of boys. Eventually it got to the point where Kiba was in a tree trying to avoid the bear, Kankurou was hiding in a special bush that I'd rather not get into, and Shikamaru was being cornered by the merciless IT. Despite their mad ninja skills and the flawlessness that all ninja posses, they could not combat IT. So they did what any sensible ninja would do in this situation, scream for their mothers (poor Kankurou) and hope for the best.

* * *

Nearby Temari had just escaped from her bonds and was about to beat Kiba and Konohamaru senseless when there was quite a racket. _That's odd, I don't recall passing any little girls on my way here. _It was then that she realized it. _That's Kankurou's scream… can't believe I didn't recognize it!_

So off in a hurry, Temari set off to save her brother and the two other anonymous screamers. She was certainly surprised when she saw her brother, the ninja who was terrorized at the restaurant who's name she presumed was Lee, and her old rival and friend Shikamaru, cowering in fear from some bear.

She muffled a laugh at the sight. _This has got to be the funniest sight I've ever witnessed! Where'd that camera go…? Wait, maybe I should save them. _She sighed as the amused part of her who wanted to cherish this memory forever gave way to the logical side of her. _If I lose my brother then I'll have nobody to torture back in Suna… I couldn't care less about Lee… I also wouldn't want Shikamaru to get seriously injured, after all he's the only one who has my intellect or higher around here. _

Temari took one last look at the sight before her, imbedding it in her mind forever. Then, with a sweep of her fan, summoned that weasel/ferret of hers that everybody loves. The bear could not have died, for we shall all meet IT again, but he certainly wouldn't terrorize anymore shinobi anytime soon.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" All eyes turned to Temari as the boys realized they were safe. Shikamaru could be heard cursing in the background. "What did you say? And you'd better make it polite this time.

Shikamaru got up and put on the most ridiculously false tone he could."I said it was very kind and thoughtful of you, your majesty, to have saved us. We are nothing but underlings to your awesomeness." Temari glared at him while Shikamaru just smirked.

The two of them skipped happily out of the forest arm in arm while staring lovingly into each others eyes. Alright, so they didn't gaze into each other's eyes. Or hook arms. Well actually Shikamaru ended walking behind Temari…

Funnily enough it was supposed to be Shikamaru saving Temari but turned out being the other way around. Temari now has a new subject of torture to talk about around Shikamaru. I'm sure he doesn't mind that much about being saved by troublesome women…

So the moral of the story: if you don't get what you want the first time, then try, try again. This is exactly what SCARY ToD decided to do. The third plan was about to commence. What could this mean for the couple? How will SCARY ToD survive when Lee goes prancing off? Just who is this boy who lived? And what do the Hyuugas have to do with all of this? Find out in the next chapter of A Master Plan of Troubleful Among Other Things. Or the chapter after that…

* * *

Thanks everyone for the reviews! There are a few things I'd like to address.

I put in the bear again XD Due to popular request I might put in a bit of Kiba/Kankurou. Thanks for all the people who read too, seeing all those hits for this fanfic makes it really awesome since this is my first one. Well, ja ne!


	5. Special Edition Part One

SPECIAL RUBY BRIDGES, CANADIAN APPRECIATION, AND SHAKESPEARIAN ADDITION!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... but I have an encyclopedia of youth! And a Kiba plushy!

* * *

_ Slurp…_

_ Crunch………_

**_ HACK!!!_**

"Kiba!" exclaimed Konohamaru. "Slow down, eh!"

"We wouldn't want you to extinguish your youth with that pumpkin crunch tea of yours!" Lee jumped up with reckless abandon.

"Oh no, not at all!" Kankurou added. Although he was wearing what would typically be seen as of men's fashion of the renaissance, he had not lost his uberness. In fact, his entire outfit was covered in gold bells. He couldn't even lift his delicate pinky to sip his tea without creating a beautiful euphonious symphony of chimes, as opposed to a cacophonous chorus of yuck.

He was not the only one wearing an unusual outfit, in fact, all the members of SCARY ToD were dressed up for this special occasion. Konohamaru was clad in plaid and for all purposes blended in with the wall behind him. Lee was adorned in his great aunt's ostrich feather hat from the late Baroque period. And of course Kiba was dressed in a large, ominous, midnight moon colored cape. Kiba wasn't quite sure what midnight moon was, in his opinion it looked more like macaroni than anything else. The sales associate described it as midnight moon so he was sticking with it. He didn't fancy walking around telling people he was wearing macaroni anyway.

"Sorry, I should have known that something would go amiss. Tea and crumpets are the most dangerous substances known to shinobi kind. I should have treated them with caution as opposed to haste." From the way Kiba was speaking it was clear that he was impatient to continue discussing their next plan to put Shikamaru and Temari through.

"It's alright. Let's finish with the plan eh?" Konohamaru was just as excited as the other three about their new and most brilliant plan yet.

"So where is it to be held? Surely it will be suspicious if held in a place where not many people go. It needs to be public and somewhere that both of them can be tricked into going," Lee pondered this for a moment, "At the academy perhaps?"

"Indeed it would be a good place. So it is settled? The plan shall take place at the academy?" The ninja all nodded their heads in agreement, "I will go now and set up the plan. If we get lucky maybe it won't cost that much to rent the place…"

"Now hold on!" Kiba wasn't about to let Kankurou make any major decisions again on his own. At least not anytime soon. "I'm coming with you! Remember the last time we let you do something on your own? I do not wish to go through anything like that ever again!" All four shinobi definitely remembered what happened when Kankurou was allowed to pick out and sign them all up for summer camp. It wasn't an experience any of them wished to repeat.

Kankurou sighed, they never did let him live that day down. "Alright! Let's just go set it up now." With that, the two shinobi left, unknowingly, to change the future of SCARY ToD forever.

* * *

At the time, Temari was walking down the streets of Konoha to find a decent place to get lunch. She stopped every now and then to look at the little stands set up for tourists. It was when she was stopped at one of these stands that she caught a glimpse of a familiar face. And hair. And outfit. She frowned. For some odd reason she couldn't quite place the girl even though her memory was normally quite good.

_ How come it seems like I know this girl? She looks vaguely familiar but what is her name? _The girl caught sight of Temari, turned tail, and ran. _What the heck is she doing?! _Temari was not one to give up, especially when it involved a chase. She may not have been the fastest ninja but she could certainly give them a run for their money, sometimes literally.

The strange girl, it seemed, would never stop running. That is until she finally turned around with her chin high, posture almost daring Temari to pick a fight with her. It was then that Temari recognized her. _That's that one girl I fought during the Chuunin exams. What was her name again?_ Temari stopped to count on her fingers._ ... Tenten! _

Tenten stood daring Temari both silently and with words to a fight. "I want a rematch from the Chuunin exams! You disgraced me in front of my team and now you will be disgraced! I shall win this fight!"

Now that Temari looked around it was obvious why Tenten had run for awhile before stating her challenge. _She thinks she can gain an advantage by coming to the training grounds? Well, I guess she would know the turf pretty well if she practices here a lot… _"Fine. But let me warn you, winner claims all. There are no more rematches when you lose this time!"

A voice broke through the battle glares just as the ninja were about to lunge forward and attack.

* * *

Kiba and Kankurou were walking past the training grounds when they saw something rather disconcerting. Temari and Tenten were glaring at each other with such hatred that it appeared they would rip one another apart. Of course this would not help the alliance between the villages at all, if anything it might even ruin it. It was for this reason that Kiba decided to take action and stop the girls. Running up so he could clearly be heard he declared, "The more I hate the more he follows me! Will not you call your brother off me this instant? I plea thy will have mercy and remove him from my sight!"

Kankurou of course looked confused. _What the heck is he talking about? He hates me? Oh wait! She won't fight Tenten if she's occupied with something else! Kiba's a really good actor… Wait! Now I have to deal with her fury!... _Kankurou's gulp was audible from a few feet away. It seemed that he did not wish to be the subject of his sister's wrath.

Temari turned to see what all the commotion and old English was about. _It's that kid who was bullying Lee the other day at that restaurant. Why does my brother give everyone a hard time? _Temari sighed and glanced between her two possible targets. _Kankurou would be the logical choice. If he keeps bugging dog boy he could end up ruining the alliance. We couldn't have that could we! _And with that Temari dragged off a rather desperate Kankurou.

_ Oh well, it was either him or the alliance. _Neji then came running up beside Tenten and glaring at Kiba for no particular reason. _Geez, it has to be illegal to glare that hard. _With that Kiba continued on his quest to the academy. Just as he was approaching the academy he saw the silhouettes of the rest of the members of SCARY ToD. _Weren't they back at Lee's place waiting for us? And how did Kankurou escape Temari so quickly?_

Lee came running up to Kiba and exclaimed, "Oh Kiba, we grew tired of waiting for you so we came here! I was about to go in and negotiate usage of the academy for our plan." Lee winked then, obviously trying to demonstrate his 'charm'. How could anyone say no to that?

Lee disappeared inside the building and a long, awkward silence ensued between the rest of them. It was then that something dawned on Konohamaru, "Guys, did you realize that without Lee we are the KKK?" Kiba and Kankurou both turned immediately to Konohamaru with shocked faces.

This could not be. They were a beneficial group of people brought together by their will to get Temari and Shikamaru to fall in love. Kankurou decided on an immediate plan of action, "I guess one of us has to go… All for Konohamaru?" Kiba raised his hand along with Kankurou, "I guess it's settled then, no more SCARY ToD for Konohamaru."

"Hey that's not what I meant!" Clearly offended by being kicked out just as anyone would have been he made a rash decision. _If I can't be in SCARY ToD then nobody can! I shall declare war on them and wreak havoc on them every waking hour of my life. _Oh how easily SCARY ToD made enemies.

* * *

Meanwhile Temari and Shikamaru were hiding at one of the Konoha training grounds. They had figured out that whatever the four strange ones (we all know who those are) were planning it had to do with the two of them. Shikamaru sneezed breaking the awkward silence.

"Great. That means they're talking about us and will soon unleash their new plan," Shikamaru did not seem all too happy about this. Why didn't THOSE four choose someone else to be the subject of their torture? It would certainly be easier on him.

"Oh fun," Temari replied, "Maybe this time we can sabotage it before they carry it out. I'm tired of them always hurting my pride! Why, just today they even stopped me from teaching Tenten a lesson!"

The two of them sighed and decided it was time to put a stop to the madness of Kiba, Konohamaru, Lee, and Kankurou. The world would certainly be a happier place once that problem was dissolved. As Temari went to stand up she accidentally brushed her hand against Shikamaru. It sent chills up his spine.

_ What the heck? It's a warm day, why am I shivering? _Looking at Temari he found that she was perfectly fine. _There must be something wrong with me. _For a genius Shikamaru wasn't very smart.

Temari, noticing Shikamaru's shivers, was very confused. She could have sworn that he was giving her an odd look. _What's wrong with him? It's not cold, and what was with that look? Shikamaru is never confused! Why should he look it now? _And then Temari realized that she had a skirt on. Misinterpretations are oft bad for the person that is misinterpreted.

"How dare you!" Temari got out her fan in a flash and went about slashing at a poor and bewildered Shikamaru. Shikamaru, using one of the few combat moves he had perfected, picked a good looking tree and hid in it. "Here, villain, drawn and ready! Where art though?" After a short search Temari again called out, "Coward, why com'st thou not?"

And so we leave our favorite couple in the midst of a one-sided battle to return to next chapter.

* * *

I'm soooo sorry everyone that I made you wait that long for the next chapter! Please forgive me! I had to split this adventure in half because it was getting quite a bit longer than the other chapters.

And as promised I'm going to open up challenges to the author starting now. Here's how it works. You guys can send me any challenge for writing a story as long as it follows the rules. I may not get to everyone's but I'll do as many as I can. Send any challenge you have for me in a review. You send me what you want in it and I'll write the best story I can within my abilities.

_**Rules**_

It must be about Naruto

It must have at least one (more than one allowed) of the following characters in it: Kiba, Kankurou, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Tsunade, or Ino. I can add any characters in the series as long as you pick one of these to be present

It can't be rated above T, that's as high as I'll go

I will do any of the following categories: General, Romance, Humor, Poetry (can you even imagine? XD), action/adventure, or parody. I can also do a combination of any of these.

I only write in English. Pretty self explanatory

You may come up with the base plot and I will follow it and spice it up a bit. However, you do not have to.

That's about it. Please review or send me an author challenge!


End file.
